


return home, little birdie

by yoonminoml (fanficloverme96)



Category: IDOLiSH7
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21942991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficloverme96/pseuds/yoonminoml
Summary: Riku gets sick just before the group is scheduled for a performance. Iori, though he will never admit it, wants to reassure him that he is not at fault.Fortunately for him, Nagi knows just the trick.Written for Secret Santa Christmas exchange.
Relationships: Izumi Iori/Nanase Riku
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	return home, little birdie

The IDOLiSH7 dorm’s atmosphere is noticeably gloomy today despite the bright and colorful christmas decorations that adorned the place.

“So that’s the rundown. Any questions?” Tsumugi nervously peers from behind her clipboard, her body tense as she gauges the reactions of the members.

Six members. Minus Riku, who is currently lying in his bed, sick to his bones.

“It’s a shame that Riku-kun couldn’t join us,” Sougo speaks, breaking the brief silence that followed Tsumugi’s question, “He was the one who looked forward to it the most.”

“It can’t be helped. This year’s winter is harsher than usual. It’s no wonder Riku’s body couldn’t take the strain.” Mitsuki sighs in his seat. “We’ll just have to do our very best to make up for our center’s absence.”

Tamaki throws his head back. “Ah~ But I can already hear complaints.”

“Tamaki-kun,” Sougo chides.

“Have the fans been informed, Manager?” Iori asks politely.

Tsumugi nods an affirmative. “Just an hour ago, yes. The reactions…” She sighs. “Are to be expected.”

“Mitsu’s right. It can’t be helped.” Yamato stretches his arms. “There’s no use sitting here all depressed. We should work hard for Riku’s sake.”

“Yes!” Nagi agrees, “Let’s shine so bright on stage that it will even reach Riku at home!”

“Yes well, that’s to be expected from us,” says Iori before he returns his attention on Tsumugi, “Is there anything else, Manager?”

Tsumugi shakes her head. “No. We have about 15 minutes before we need to move to the venue, so please get ready and meet me at the car, okay? I’ll go check in with Riku-san beforehand. Oh and.” She fixes them a stare. “Mitsuki-san is also right about one thing. The weather is really cold - colder than usual. So...please take care of yourselves, alright?”

“Yes!” the boys chorus.

Riku stares at the ceiling. His body alternates between being cold and hot and breathing is difficult. The humidifier in the room makes the air a little easier to breathe in but all and all,

He feels miserable.

More than that, he feels disappointed.

His phone buzzes.

_ I heard from your manager. I hope you’re resting well, Riku. _

Despite his terrible mood, he couldn’t help but to crack a smile. His beloved Tenn-nii’s message cheers him up a little and he is about to reply back when he feels a cough rise up his throat. Alone in his room, his body shakes as he coughs into his hands. 

Riku has never felt so alone than he is right now. He closes his eyes and tries to will for sleep to come. His lungs burn as if he ran for miles. Just before he loses consciousness, a lone tear escapes his eye.

Riku hates feeling so weak.

It is Nagi who finds him sitting alone in the dressing room. The rest has gone to the buffet table right after their performance, which went well enough despite the stage feeling emptier than usual without the group’s center. If Iori can feel it, he has no doubt that the fans can feel it as well.

“Iori, you’re not eating?” Nagi asks as he takes a seat next to him.

Iori shakes his head. “I’m not hungry, Rokuya-san.” 

Nagi tilts his head. “You’ve been checking your phone a lot. Are you worried about Riku?”

Iori sighs. There is no use hiding it, because Nagi is awfully perceptive for someone as...eccentric as him, but Iori still has his pride. He locks his phone before tucking it into his pocket. He shakes his head again.

“If he’s not texting or reading any of the group’s messages, that means he’s resting. Which is good because that is what he should be doing,” he says, “The only thing I hope is that he doesn’t think too much about this. Knowing the kind of person Nanase-san is, I don’t doubt that he’s guilty.”

Beside him, Nagi smiles. “That’s a very long answer, Iori. A simple yes would have been fine.

“Rokuya-san.”

Nagi holds up his hands. “Oh, sorry! I know Iori has trouble with his feelings. Sorry, sorry!” he adds quickly when Iori shoots him a glare. “You know, that reminds me of something. When I was younger, I used to get sick every winter. It’s just a simple fever and my body got used to Northmare’s winter over time, but I still hated getting sick. It’s not fun, staying in bed all day!”

Iori blinks. “Where are you going with this, Rokuya-san?”

Nagi’s smile widens, but there is a new softness to its edges. “Haruki wrote me a song once. To cheer me up when I was too sick to go out.”

“...Rokuya-san…”

“It’s a short song. He made the melody impromptu and thinking about it now, the lyrics probably didn’t make much sense.” Nagi leans against the couch, his eyes trained to the ceiling as he recalls. “But I loved it all the same. I still remember it.” He turns to Iori. “Do you want me to teach it to you?”

“...why would you do that?”

Nagi’s smile is brighter now. “I’m sure you know the answer to that, don’t you, Iori?”

When Riku wakes up, eyes fluttering as he blinks away sleep, the first thing he sees is Iori’s face.

“Iori!” Riku tries to get up, before he feels a hand pressed firmly against his chest. 

“You don’t need to do that,” says Iori, “Lie back down. I’m here to deliver your medicine, that’s all.” He glances at the tray in his hands, where a glass of water and a pill sit on it. Iori places the tray on the bedside table before he returns his attention on Riku. “How are you feeling?”

Riku tries to smile. He doesn’t quite succeed, but he tries anyway. “A little better.” He hesitates. “How was the performance?”

“It went well.”

Riku’s gaze slides down to his lap. “I see,” he says quietly. His fingers curl into a loose fist and he bites his bottom lip. “Iori, I -,”

“It’s not your fault,” Iori quickly cuts him off, “If that’s what you’re going to say.”

Riku meets his eyes. “But --!”

“No buts.” Iori sighs. “It can’t be helped. You did your best to take care of your health. If it were otherwise, trust me - I would be the first one to scold you.” 

Iori sees a ghost of a smile on Riku’s face. “I don’t doubt it,” Riku answers weakly.

“That being said,” Iori continues, “Stop blaming yourself. If you have enough energy to overthink, use that energy to recover.” He pauses. “For the next performance, blow the crowd away with your charm, Nanase-san.”

That manages to get a chuckle out from Riku. “Mmph. You can count on me.”

There is another pause. Then, Iori clears his throat.

“Actually...there is another reason I’m here.”

Riku blinks. “What is it?” he asks curiously.

Pink dusts Iori’s cheeks, hinting a forming flush. “Don’t laugh, okay?”

Before Riku could ask what he means by that, Iori takes a deep breath. He hesitates for a split second, before he opens his mouth.

He begins to sing.

_ A little bird sits on a branch _

_ It watches the sunrise _

_ And wonders how the day will begin _

_ A little bird builds a nest _

_ It piles sticks after sticks _

_ And thinks of how the day has passed _

_ A little bird flies across the sky _

_ It flies alongside the red sunset _

_ And laments how the day will end _

_ Little bird little bird _

_ Come back to your little home _

_ The sun may rise and fall _

_ The day may start and end _

_ But we will spend those days together _

_ Under the same sky _

  
  


The melody is simple - it reminds Riku of a children’s lullaby. Hearing the lyrics, it most probably is. When Iori finishes singing, there is a pause, before the flush on his cheeks deepen and he avoids Riku’s gaze.

“...How was it?”

Despite Iori’s earlier warning, Riku couldn’t stop the chuckle that escaped his lips.

“Nanase-san!”

“Sorry!” Riku giggles. “I just didn’t expect it, that’s all. That was a beautiful song. I really liked it. Where did you learn it from?”

Iori shows a rare sign of uncharacter by fidgeting where he stands. “Rokuya-san taught it to me," he mumbles.

“I see!" Riku pauses, a new expression forming as realization dawns on him. His smile deepens and for a moment, Iori can forget that the boy in front of him is actually recovering from a fever.

"...Iori, did you sing that song to cheer me up?” Riku asks carefully.

“...”

His silence and the deepening blush on his cheeks are enough of an answer. Riku beams.

“Thank you, Iori! I'm really happy!" He giggles, a little shy. "I feel much better already. I…” He trails off. “I should thank you.” 

Before Iori could react, he feels something warm on his cheek. His eyes widen a fraction when he registers what is going on.

Riku is kissing him on the cheek.

The kiss is brief and Riku pulls away after a second, but it's enough to send Iori's heart into a frenzy. He stumbles awkwardly and clumsily away from the bed, covering his mouth with the back of his hand.

"I-I should g-go!" he sputters out, "Nanase-san, rest well!"

Before Riku could say anything, Iori rushes out, cheeks flaming.

Alone again in his room, Riku blinks, staring at the empty spot where Iori once stood. Unconsciously, he brings his hand to his lips, touching it lightly. The corner of his lips tug upwards.

"Iori...is really cute," he says with a soft laugh.

In his chest, his heart beats a little faster.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, everyone! I hope you enjoyed this fic~ I originally wrote it for the Christmas exchange for my giftee on Twitter, @/matsuunanase.
> 
> The song doesn't exist xD it's just a random impromptu set of lyrics I came up with.
> 
> Kudos/comments/bookmarks are appreciated and you can find me on Twitter at @tennssi0907 !


End file.
